Highly Classifield Agents I
by Knouge22
Summary: Knuckles, Shadow, and SONIC of course are just chillin' at Sonic place when three unexpected hot ladies come knockin at their door for them to be present on their mission. Rouge, Jewelz, And Crystal have Knuckles, Sonic, and Shadow join the H.C.A.
1. Chapter 1

Who am I you ask? Well, that is a very good question! I'm Sonic the hedgehog of course and I'm the fastest thing alive if you know what I mean!

"Yea, and the most annoying thing alive, too!" Shadow joked. Knuckles broke into laughter and Sonic just rolled his eyes.

"Shadow will you shut up! I'm trying to tell my audience a story. Excuse him he always wakes up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Sonic, I'm right here" He sang.

"Dude! Do you two always HAVE to fight. It's getting really old by now just cut it out." Knuckles snapped.

"That's my grumpy friend Knuckles. He is a bit odd I guess. He always _thinks _he will get a girl but hey, you don't see him with one now do you?"

Then Knuckles threw a couch pillow behind Sonic's head. (Whats up with me and hitting random people with pillows?)

"You know what! I would so kick you butt if I didn't have kids reading this story!"

Then their was a mysterious knock at the.

Knuckles looked from Shadow to Sonic to the door to Shadow to Sonic.

"Ugh! I'll get it!" Knuckles groaned and lifted himself from the couch over the door.

"What do you want?" he snapped. He then opened his mouth wide at who he saw. Their were two bats with their arms crossed and one cat with their hand on their hip.

"Are you Knuckles?" the white bat wearing a purple jumpsuit asked?

"It depends ladies. Does Knuckles owe you any money of some sort?"

"Negative."

"Then, yes I am Knuckles you can come right on in."

Sonic yelled to Knuckles, "Hey Knuckles, don't just let random people enter my house! What the heck is wrong with you?"

"Their not random people their girls!" Knuckles yelled back.

Shadow and Sonic looked up from what they were doing to the strangers that were checking out the house.

"Well then…"

"Your Sonic right? And no we don't owe you money. Unless you want something else that you would like." the white bat with a black short coat on and a mini black skirt said. She then winked at Sonic and sat on the couch. Then the other bat sat along with the cat.

Shadow was at the edge so he decided he would get up.

"And you names are…." sonic asked.

"Rouge handsome,"

"Jewelz…: She said gazing at Knuckles who was towering over them.

"Crystal…" (Crystal is not my character. No I don't own her I only own JEWELZ!)

"What brings you sexy ladies to this stank butt hedgehog?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, Sonic, Knuckles, and I believe Shadow are suppose to be at team H.C.A. We are from this group and we have to bring you three along with us for our mission." Jewlez responded

"What does H.C.A. stand for?" Shadow asked.

"Highly Classified Agents." Rouge replied.

"What type of _'mission' _is this?" Knuckles bragged.

"Well there is three guys and three girls. We have to pretend to go on dates with you for a week to get close to Professor Eggman. Tonight location is the Midnight ball. Be their at 9 o clock and wear fancy tuxedoes. We're her to see which guy were going to pick to be our pretend dates." Jewelz announced.

"I like the sound of this!" Sonic added.

"I choose Rouge!" Sonic yelled.

"Jewelz!" Knuckles announced.

"Guess I got you!" Crystal snapped.

"Don't think I'm happy about this either."

I don't want to be stuck with you but looks like I have no choice. As long you get me food and punch at the dance I won't have to mop your face on the floor."

"As long as you stand a comfortable distance away from me I wont turn you into the disco ball."

"DEAL!" everyone in the room shouted.

And this is how their marvelous adventure begins!


	2. The highly classified guarding line

"Dude, how do I look in this tux?" Sonic asked.

"You know what…I am going to stay straight and not turn gay and say WHY THE HELL WOULD I ANSWER THAT!"

"Just wanted your opinion." sonic sulked.

"I think I'm ready. Now what was the location again." Shadow asked.

"Midnight ball!" Sonic sang.

ONE RIDE TO MIDNIGHT BALL LATER!

The guys stood outside of the ball where the gigantic security guard wouldn't let them enter.

"What do you mean we're not on the list?" Sonic asked.

"Exactly what I said. You're not on the list.

"Check again. We have to be on the list. We're suppose to be meeting up with some girls.

Then a burgundy limo pulled up. Out stepped Rouge who was wearing a strapless black dress that reached the middle of her thigh. A black painter hat and a hand pocketbook.

Jewelz had a violet dress that reached her knees. The top and all above the waist was bedazzled with crystals. Some violet flats and her hair was in a pony tail straight back.

Crystal was wearing a long black dress. It was like strings on a sneaker on the back. Even though shed doesn't really like dresses it was all worth it if she was going to impress Shadow.

Knuckles looked over at the girls and his jaw hit the ground. He tapped Sonic's shoulder.

"Stop Knuckles I'm trying to befrien-" sonic started but stopped short as he saw the girls.

"DAMN!" he yelled.

Knuckles slapped him I the back of his head.

"What was that for?" he yelled.

"Shut up!" he mumbled.

"Stupid hedgehog!" sonic murmured. With that he received another slap in the back of the head.

"Now what?"

"You called me stup-"

"Can we get this over with Shadow?" Crystal barked.

"Saved by the cat." Shadow hissed at Sonic.

"Why are ya'll out here?" Rouge asked.

"Guard won't let us in because we are so called 'not on the list'" Knuckles said trying his best to mimic the guards Jamaican accent.

"I got this!" Rouge purred and walked up to the guard.

"Hey tall, muscular, and handsome you mind letting us in and we'll do you a big favor. What ever you want?" She said using her fingers to walk up and down his chest.

She then brought his face down toward her lips and kissed him on the cheek and whispered something in his ear.

His cheeks turned bright red and he opened the red rope so they could enter.

"Thank you handsome" she flirted and waved good bye and then put her head on Sonic's shoulder and he put his arm around her waist…wanting to go further down.

"Looks like this is mission 1" Rouge whispered into Sonic's ear and kissed him on the cheek gently and they walked inside.


End file.
